1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a remote indication system, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
There have been known remote indication systems, each of the remote indication systems including a server (e.g. a computer) connected to a video camera and a projector, and a remote client (e.g. a computer) connected to the server via a network.